


Heirs to the Throne

by gwa_fanfic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, basically it's pre-slash, but could be seen as ending, ends on cliffhanger, meaning: no Force, of the emotional kind, off-screen tho, relationship seems established if that helps, sexy times happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwa_fanfic/pseuds/gwa_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was a mutt; not that anyone would ever dare question the legitimacy of Supreme Leader Snoke’s choice in a heir. Not after today’s ceremony, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux considered the man opposite him. Light eyes stared back at him, glinting with suspicion, shadowed by bushy, ginger eyebrows doing their best to form a V. Hair parted on the side, slicked back, drenched in wetness almost hiding its natural, marigold shine. A circlet, plain. Pale lips, pinched. Canines, hidden. Rosy skin, color drained from his cheeks. Shoulders, straight. Neck, hidden behind a high collar. A golden choker sitting on smooth fabric. Uniform, spotless. Thin wrists circled by delicate golden wristlets. Hands clenched into fists, short fingernails breaking skin, concealed. 

Hate, evident. 

Hux had never liked the man looking back at him as he did his morning inspection in the mirror, but today, especially, he did not appreciate what he saw. 

He nodded to his valet without meeting the woman’s eyes. She rushed forward, carefully laying the dark, satin cloak over his shoulders — the final piece to his appearance. 

The ceremony was about to begin shortly and Hux would never be late. “We mustn’t make them wait,” he said over his shoulder. “Tell them I’m on my way. ” He took a deep breath, his chest expanding, the fabric straining over his slim torso. 

“Of course, your Highness.” 

“ _General_ ,” Hux corrected sharply, making the valet jump. He ignored her, catching Phasma’s eyes in the mirror. Hux may have been about to fulfill his royal duty in being married off in an effort to stop a war that had been going on for decades, weakening the Kingdom of First Order to a great extent, but he would not ever have his highest-ranking Captain address him in that way. 

Phasma inclined her head. “General,” she said softly, apologetically. It aggravated Hux even more, her pity, but she was out of the door before he could let his anger out on her any more. 

“Leave,” he said quietly, glaring at the valet when she didn’t jump to comply. The valet clutched whatever fabric she had in her hands to her chest and bowed. Hux rolled his eyes. “Go!” he yelled. The valet leapt and scrambled out of the room, leaving him finally alone. 

Him, and his father’s booming voice echoing in his head. “ _Armitage_ , I need you to be of use _for once_ in your life! You may be a disappointment to me and your mother but you will not dare let down my subjects. They’re tired. They had to fight all their lives, _unlike you_! You will marry Lord Ren and I don’t care if you hate him, you will be the best forcedamn consort for the Supreme Leader’s ward that Snoke could ever imagine!” 

Hux growled quietly. He could count himself lucky that the Supreme Leader’s apprentice had, despite being adopted, royal blood flowing through his veins. Not that Hux’s father would have cared if he had to marry his son off to some disgusting commoner. 

Hux had done his research. Leia Organa had been princess of Alderaan. Unfortunately, she had fallen in love with a human man so far beneath her own status that it was despicable - a smuggler of the name Han Solo.

Kylo Ren was a mutt; not that anyone would ever dare question the legitimacy of Supreme Leader Snoke’s choice in a heir. Not after today’s ceremony, anyway. 

“General,” Phasma stuck her big, blonde head into the room. “It’s time.” 

Hux nodded, took a last, deep breath and followed her into the throne room where the who-is-who of both kingdoms had gathered to witness the unification of both their people, through the marriage of Lord Ren, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Force and Prince Armitage Hux, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

A large, dark figure loomed at the other end of the room. As Hux approached — ignoring the eyes of everyone on him, the room full to bursting with people, not all of them stepping aside right away to free a lane for him — he realized that it wasn’t as large as he had first assumed. In fact, in height they didn’t seem to differ much. The closer Hux got, though, the more the dark outfit unsettled him. 

Kylo Ren was wrapped in dark tones. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, black cloak. His face was hidden behind a mask, black only in parts. Hux reached the man and stared at metallic lines instead of the eyes he was going to be married to. Lord Ren had been looking back as Hux had made his way toward him, or at least Hux assumed so. Now Ren’s head followed Hux as he came to stand next to him. Silence fell over the room. 

After a tense moment, the master of ceremonies, a short, fat, unassuming man, cleared his throat. Hux and Kylo didn’t react, their faces still directed towards each other. Hux was not going to look away first, even though Kylo was at an advantage, his eyes clouded in darkness. Hux’s father was watching this staring contest — a battle of backbone — and Hux would never look away. 

Hux didn’t know why he felt his hackles raise when Kylo seemed to realize this and, in a swift move, directed his head towards the man who was going to unite them in marriage. Maybe it was the air of it. The dismissal. Hux had been on the other side of deliberate disinterest enough times throughout his life; he didn’t appreciate what future that gesture promised. Who did Kylo Ren think he was, showcasing supposed superiority? Here. Now. On the day of their official union. In front of everyone important. In front of Hux’s father. 

_Hux_ was the person condescension belonged to. How did Lord Ren dare steal it from him? 

Hux had not invented disdain, unfortunately. No, he had inherited it. He had held it precious. He had not conceded his right to it. He had _not_. 

And yet, here he stood — feeling small, feeling reduced, feeling _inadequate_ , just as his father had always declared him to be — as this dark-veiled man ignored him and told the man in front of them to go forward with the ceremony, wed them, with an arrogant wave of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The celebration was a muted affair, experienced by Prince Armitage Hux, freshly wedded husband of Lord Kylo Ren, with a feeling that was reminiscent of having pressure on your ears when your ship ascended too fast from a planet with high gravity. 

People of high status crowded around him and Ren, congratulating the couple politely, before moving on to enthusiastically shake Hux’s father’s hand and bow to the Supreme Leader Snoke in gratitude.

Soon Hux and Kylo retreated to their room. Next to the words “yes, I agree to marry this man and dedicate my life to the union of our persons and our kingdoms”, which each of them had been fed to repeat from the plump master of ceremonies, no words had been exchanged between them.

Kylo still hadn’t lifted his mask, so Hux was yet to lay eye on the man’s face. Hux had dismissed his valet who had been waiting for him in front of the room that was to be their equivalent of a honeymoon suite, preferring to rid himself of his ceremonial clothing by himself. He did not want to be touched by more people than he absolutely had to, tonight. 

Kylo stood in the middle of the room, looking at Hux, who ignored him and walked up to the mirror, beginning to loosen the ties at his neck that were starting to choke him. He also ignored his hands, which were shaking, thus making the effort a more complicated one than at first assumed. Hux cursed under his breath, giving up on trying to look cool and collected, casual, and lifted his other hand to join the one fumbling at his collar, longing to get rid of the golden choker and the cloth squeezing his neck tightly. Tighter. 

Hux had been choked to unconsciousness once, back in his days at the academy. It had happened in the locker room, far away from everyone else. Not that anyone would have considered to come to his rescue, had they been close. 

He didn’t know why he remembered that scenario now. He had survived far worse. 

The choker came off, the metal clattering to the floor. Then gentle hands encircled his neck from behind. He was going to get choked. He was going to relive that utter panic. An utterly embarrassing feeling, in retrospective. He was going to embarrass— He was going to breathe. 

“Breathe,” a whisper reached his earlobe. His ear. His brain. 

Hux breathed. 

His eyes met Kylo Ren’s in the mirror, big, brown orbs surrounded by a lot of white, bordered by strong, dark lashes. They seemed widened; carrying an emotion that looked a lot like worry. No, like pity. No, like _embarrassment_. 

“Am–” Hux cleared his throat. His hands were obeying him again and so he looked away, down, to the delicate buttons of his uniform, and began to open them, casual, cool, collected — or so he was telling himself — one by one. He recovered his voice, which had left him alongside his breath. “Am I to be beneath you, Lord Ren?” 

“We are to be equals,” Ren answered, without hesitation. His voice was soft, curious. 

“Don’t patronize me,” Hux sneered. “You know exactly what I was referring to.”

Ren nodded, and took a deliberate step back. “We mustn’t do anything tonight.” 

Hux swiftly turned on his heel and glared at Kylo. “The marriage needs to be consummated to be official.”

“No one will know.” 

“Am I that _disgusting_ to you? That you have to try to talk yourself out of even having to touch your husband on your wedding night? May I remind you that I am of royal blood, and not just some mongrel who somehow managed to get into the Supreme Leader Snoke’s good graces? If anyone should be disgusted here, it should be _me_!” Hux was breathing harshly, his eyes hot on Kylo. 

“I do not feel any disgust,” Kylo replied cooly. “You on the other hand, General, appear to be averse to–”

“It does not matter,” Hux interrupted him loudly, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat when Kylo addressed him with his preferred title. 

“It does," Kylo said. "We are to be equals,” he repeated, softly, annoyingly. 

“Shut up with this equality _nonsense_ already. We may be equals but we are both just pawns, just dolls. Dolls who are supposed to _fuck_!”

Hux was really tired of his breathing doing whatever it wanted today. This exact day, when all he could do was breathe through it. He looked at Kylo’s face. The fair skin, the long nose, the dark eyes, the full pink lips, all of it framed by a big head of dark hair. 

“So we fuck,” Kylo acquiesced. Patronizingly. As if he was granting Hux this. 

Hux swallowed. He straightened his shoulders. “Then, my question stands.” 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Kylo said, blasé. 

_I’m not comfortable with any of this_ , a frantic thought pierced through Hux's head. He didn’t voice it. “I didn’t– I had other priorities,” he said instead. 

Kylo looked at him, frozen in place. He recovered quickly. “How long has it been?” Kylo asked, doing his best to sound conversational. He started stripping, his big hands releasing the ties holding his black cloak. Hux looked at those hands, those hands that had been around his neck. They looked strong, capable. 

_Forever_ , Hux’s mind volunteered. “I didn’t have anyone in my bed for years.” _I never had anyone sharing my bed_ , it meant. Kylo nodded, as if he had understood what Hux hadn’t outright admitted. “Solitude has been my only bedmate for a long time,” Kylo offered. It sounded like before, like that word that had left Kylo’s lips. _Equals._

Hux had reached the last button of his jacket and only hesitating for half a second, he rid himself of it, the white of his undershirt a contrast to his flushed skin. Hux was bred to be a fighter and so he pushed through; pushed the button of his pants through the hole. He slid out of his undershirt and then he was left standing there, in his underwear, and as he looked back up, so was Kylo. 

Kylo’s dark eyes travelled up from Hux’s toes to Hux’s shoulders. Hux’s skin flushed brighter. “I can work with this,” Kylo concluded, a smirk playing around his lips and Hux– Hux was annoyed to find that it made him feel a bit more at ease. 

Hux didn’t like his body. He was too thin. Personally, he preferred bulk to lean muscle. If anyone had won a lottery ticket here today, it was him. Kylo looked… strong. Squads, stomach, arms, shoulders. Muscle cushioned by skin the color of a star burning out. 

There was a significant bulge for Hux’s eyes to zoom in on and Hux felt inadequate once more. He met Kylo’s eyes again. “Well?”

“Well what? Get over here,” Kylo said, amusement coloring his voice. Hux had heard that light banter and humor were a good thing to be had between lovers in the bedroom – not that they were such – but somehow the ease with which Kylo approached their impending intimate encounter unsettled Hux anew. 

On a normal day, Hux was anything but prone to obeying, but today wasn't a normal day and right then Hux decided to do just that. Kylo had taken over the reigns and Hux discovered, for once, in this situation, he didn’t mind. In fact, he appreciated not having to put on even more bravado that he was currently showcasing. In a couple of wide steps he walked right up to Kylo, who was standing near the bed Hux had so far done his best to tune out. They looked at each other for a second before Kylo grabbed his hips and swung them around, throwing Hux onto the bed. 

Hux, bouncing, closed his eyes. When the mattress stilled, he opened them again, then scrambled up to the headboard, where Kylo, crawling over him, followed him to. 

“We don’t have t –”

“Would you just go on with it!” Hux demanded, patience snapping. Kylo was looming over him. A big figure, the same one he had been walking up to earlier in the day, this time dark because it was shrouded in shadows, not covered by cloth. Again, Hux felt unsettled. 

Kylo ducked his head and Hux felt soft, spit-slick lips touch his collar bone. He shivered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Kylo drew back, looking back up at him but Hux didn’t let him catch his gaze again, closing his eyes quickly and lifting a hand, ignoring its tremor, to tangle his fingers into Kylo’s dark curls. Sliding them down immediately to cup Kylo’s neck. Pressing Kylo’s head back down to feel the damp touch of Kylo’s lips on him again. 

Hux’s nipples had only a second to harden with the sensation before they were conquered by Kylo’s mouth. Hux couldn’t stop his breath from catching. 

He felt Kylo’s lips form a smirk against his upper abdominals. He felt Kylo’s lips be dragged along his skin, down to his lower abdominals. He felt Kylo’s tongue dip into Hux’s belly button. He felt Kylo’s big hands tight around his hips. He felt Kylo hesitate. 

He felt Kylo’s thumbs caressing the skin at the jut of his hip bones. Soothing half circles, back and forth.

He felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux found out that he was married to a slob the next morning when he almost knocked himself out stumbling over Kylo’s clothes discarded without any care on the floor right next to the bed. Hux’s clothes were still covering the floor as well but at least he had had the foresight to undress far away from the bed, where no one would fall over them; or brain himself as he tried to sneak out of bed as silently as he could be when his ass was throbbing after a long night full of penetration, and whimpers tried to esape his throat. 

Hux felt his face heat as he recalled the previous night, finding that between some substantial discomfort at the beginning — Kylo really _was_ massive — and the now enfolding aches as he moved his sore muscles, he had enjoyed having Kylo’s dick up his ass. 

Kylo had been too gentle at first, Hux having to goad him into fucking him with long, forceful strokes before he was quite ready enough with some half-baked insults. 

Hux was not delicate and Hux would not start their marriage off by giving his husband the impression. He looked back over his shoulder now, his buttocks squeezing together with the remembered feeling of Kylo’s large hands spreading them with calm force. Heat traveled up the back of his thighs and down his pelvis, straight to his cock. “Enough indulgence,” he reprimanded it quietly and with an annoyed huff got up, getting the bathrobe hung at the door and cloaking himself in it. He went to the refresher and treated himself to a shower; the water cooling his achy muscles felt wonderful.

He washed his body, his fingers pressing into bruises. There was a large one on the back of his right thigh. He bit down on a whine as he remembered Kylo’s big palm cupping there, gripping his thigh tight and pushing it upwards, getting his cock deeper, getting the angle exactly right. 

Hux changed the water temperature to the coldest setting and made an attempt to find his way back to his usual, unaffected mindset. It was useless though, his mind crowded with thoughts, with lingering sensations, with the hope his husband — and that was a thought that still needed adjusting to — would wake up and follow him inside here and take him again against the icy tiles on the wall. 

Hux got out of the shower and toweled off. He stared at the door for a moment, took a deep breath and went back outside — and found the room empty. 

Found his stomach empty, as it dropped. 

That only meant he was hungry, _nothing_ else, he told himself. He dressed mechanically and left the room, doing his utmost to convince himself on the way to the kitchens that the pit in his stomach could be filled with a big breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo stalked down the hallway, furious, his helmet wedged tight under his arm. Commoners jumped out of his way as they noticed him approaching at a swift pace, a scowl settled deep on his face. He glared at everyone that dared to meet his eyes, all of them looking and squirreling away in less than a second. He did not care for them, his pace picking up the closer he came to the bed chambers. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave Hux behind, their bond too delicate to not tend to it properly on the morning of their marriage, but the invite by Snoke had been non-negotiable. The foot soldier collecting him had exuded a sense of urgency, so he had thrown on his robes haphazardly. A short sweep of the room hadn’t come up with anything to write a note on, or with. Interrupting Hux’s morning routine didn’t seem like a viable option so he had growled at the man anxiously waiting at the door and left, heading to the meeting in quick, long steps, trying to limit the time until he could be back and talk to Hux about… well, everything. 

Not that they would have any time to do so now that Snoke was sending Kylo and his knights out on a mission, commanding him to forego the honeymoon for what felt to be a flimsy excuse of a mission. The reasoning behind it evaded Kylo. Snoke had ordered him to marry the man, for their kingdoms needed to be united and the endless, exhausting wars between their nations to be put an end to. Surely, not giving his best to make their relationship work was more than counterproductive. It was in all their interests that Hux and him found a way to cooperate. 

They hadn’t even discussed where they would live, Kylo realized as he reached the door to the chambers they had spent their wedding night in. Their marriage was a hurried affair, to be enacted before the opposing parties accidentally offended each other too much to go through with this effort of peace. 

So much had to be arranged. With Hux commanding the Stormtroopers, the Kingdom of First Order’s efficient military forces, and Kylo leading the Knights of Ren, a way to fuse both their regiments into one needed to be debated. Their crowning had to be planned, their courts united, the new government to be structured and amidst it all, a way to be at least amiable towards each other had to be found.

Kylo had done his duty when he married Hux but that did not mean he wasn’t interested in the man as a true partner. He had always secretly admired Hux from afar, his mastermind and military prowess legitimately fascinating. Interlacing the picture of the renowned General that he had drawn in his mind with the actual man he had spent last night with — with that uncertainty he had detected behind Hux’s hard eyes — was something to be dealt with as well. 

The feeling of Hux’s skin was still fresh on Kylo’s fingertips, the smell of Hux’s hair in his nose, the breathy sound he had managed to get out of the man as he pushed inside still sweet in his ear. For a moment Kylo halted, staring at the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.. Immediately, he knew Hux was not in there. Hux was gone, the room looking tidy and clean, like they had never even been here in the first place, like the previous night had not taken place. 

Kylo punched a wall, anger overtaking him. His breathing picked up as he tried to think of where Hux would have gone, where he could find him before they would have to move out, which was in less than an hour. He didn’t want to leave without coming face to face with Hux, explaining why he had left this morning, why he was leaving now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux had decided to leave the previous night behind him. Kylo had disappeared on him, obviously not giving a damn, so why should Hux care. If Hux kept telling himself that, it might just become true. Currently he was getting updated on the plans to join the military forces after his and Kylo's crowning, which would establish the new Kingdom of Force and First Order and make them effectively head of government. Phasma had met up with Rey, leader of the Kingdom of Forces infantry, and Kylo Rens cousin, as he had learned from Phasma, earlier that morning. 

Phasma and Rey apparently had hit it off, and Hux got the feeling that it might not only have been in a business sense. Seeing a smile play around Phasma’s eyes as she overused the name “Rey” made Hux irritable. He had decided no personal affairs would be part of his day and even though Phasma couldn’t know that, he somehow still expected his Captain to _just know_. 

Phasma obviously hadn’t gotten the message, though, as she kept on talking about what she admired in Rey's handling of her forces, and he resented Phasma for. His glare, deepening, finally seemed to get through to Phasma, as her mouth snapped shut and she fixed her face from a wide smile to the usual blank mask he was used to. 

“Rey wanted me to relay a message to you, Sir, that she is excited to meet you soon. She is a fan of your work.”

Hux perked up at that. Even though he had never met the woman, pride filled his chest. His chin rose a little higher. “Very well,” he said. "I should be able to meet up with her this afte—” 

Hux was interrupted by the hiss of a door opening. “There you are,” Ren’s voice echoed through the voice decoder of his helmet. Hux threw him a look over his shoulder. “Ren,” he greeted cordially.

“Lord Ren,” Phasma said and bowed.

“Leave us,” was Kylo’s response. Phasma, still half bowing, searched for Hux’s eyes. Hux appreciated Phasma’s loyalty in all matters. With a nod he confirmed that his Captain was to leave. Phasma didn’t hesitate, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Hux alone with Kylo. 

Hux pried his eyes away from the spot on the wall where Phasma had stood a second ago and looked at Kylo. “Lord Ren, how are you this afternoon?” 

“I was searching for you all over.”

“Oh, were you…” Hux conjured up his ingenuine smile. “Well, you’ve found me. How may I be of assistence?”

“Cut it out.” 

“Excuse me?” Hux straightened his shoulders. 

“The formality.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

"There is no need for decorum when our bodies were joined in lust last night.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Believe me, I _am_ aware.” Hux couldn’t see Kylo’s eyes, yet he felt like they had been drawn to Hux’s southern regions by his acknowledging comment. He mentally scolded himself for it and started to squirm a little, covering it up by making his body face Ren completely. “However, that does not mean there is need for incivility, don’t you agree?”

Hux watched as Kylo lifted his hands to his helmet and pushed the release button. As he pulled the helmet off, his dark strands of hair fell into perfect place and Hux caught Ren’s nostrils flaring as he huffed out a frustrated breath of air. 

“I don’t have time for it,” Kylo said, and walked the two steps to the table near the wall to put his helmet down on it. 

“Oh?” Hux huffed out a disbelieving little laugh. “I apologize for taking up your precious time, Lord Ren. I had thought you were the one to seek me out... “

“Stop it already,” Kylo said harshly. With two large steps he stepped close to Hux. Kylo got so far into Hux’s space that Hux had no options other than to yield and take a step back, which was not really an option at all, or to look up at Kylo’s face. Somehow, despite their similar height, Kylo managed to loom over Hux. Hux wanted to hate it but the actual situation of it aroused him. He almost let out a whimper when Kylo’s breath tickled his philtrum. 

Kylo licked his lip and closed his eyes. Hux's eyes were drawn to Ren’s hands that relaxed from being clutched into fists, and he also noted how Kylo’s shoulders sank. Hux had had to compose himself often enough to know the effort it took to calm oneself when faced with animosity. He was raised by Brendol Hux after all. When Kylo opened his eyes again they were still just as intense as the moment he had stepped into the room but now they were missing the urgency. “Snoke is sending me out on a mission,” Kylo said. 

Hux frowned. “What. Now? What kind of mission?”

“A short one.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“ _Hux_. I don’t have time for this.”

“What? To inform your… husband... of _at least_ the destination of—”

“Yes. Listen.” Kylo’s hands lifted to Hux’s biceps, gripping and squeezing them. “I’m sorry for leaving you this morning. This was not the way I had planned the dawn of our marriage to transpire.” 

Hux swallowed. “Don’t be dramatic, Ren. I’m certain you had matters to attend to more important than taking in breakfast with me.”

Kylo frowned. “You’re not... mad.” 

Hux huffed out a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. I don't care. At all.” 

You’re lying.”

“Do you really expect me — _me_ — to let something as insignificant as that get under my skin? _I_ certainly have more important matters on my mind.”

Kylo’s hands slid up to Hux’s shoulders, over the curve of them and finally came to rest at the place where Hux’s neck met his shoulders, Kylo’s thumbs caressing Hux’s sternum almost unconsciously. “Will you accept my apology, at least?”

“There is nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes, there is.”

Hux drew back. The closeness of Kylo’s warm body, Kylo’s hands around his neck… it was overwhelming him. Only with great effort did he not lift his hand to ghost over the places now left cold from Kylo’s former touch. “You should not make the Supreme Leader wait,” he hissed instead. 

Kylo frowned again. “You _are_ angry,” he observed.

Hux glared at him. “Do not think just because we are united in marriage now, that you know how I feel. I’m telling you, there is no acrimony on my part and you should accept it.”

“I will, if you accept _my apology_.” 

“ _Fine!_ ” Hux cried. “Fine. Apology accepted. When can I expect your return?” 

“I should be done within a couple of days. Four at the most.” 

Hux nodded. “I will see you again soon then, Lord Ren. Good luck on your mission. Make sure to return safely. I did agree to this marriage but I did not sign up for a solo job of reigning both our nations.” 

Ren dipped his head, amusement playing around his lips. “I’m sorry to leave you with the matters of the court to deal with by yourself for now. This is not—”

“How you planned. Yes, I get it. You need to leave, now.”

“You’re right,” Kylo said forlornly. He bowed to Hux and in the next second had his back turned to Hux. Hux let his head fall forward. He realized he had let his guard down too early when he did not hear the sound of a door hissing. Hux looked up from under his eyelashe and found Kylo was looking back at him, over his shoulder, his hand still raised to the door opener.

In the next moment Kylo was standing chest to chest with Hux again, his big hand cradling Hux’s cheek as he leaned the little way down, capturing Hux’s lips in a kiss. A kiss that felt too soft. 

Hux’s eyes fell closed at the contact and he kept them closed as Kylo stepped back. Hux missed his warmth immediately. A door hissed and he could hear the retreating steps of Kylo’s heavy boots. Hux let out a long breath and fell back against the wall behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been seventeen days since Hux had last set eyes on his husband, four days since Supreme Leader Snoke had personally insulted him by not giving up any information on where he had Kylo Ren sent to, two days since Phasma could convince Rey to finally give her an indication of what destination she assumed her cousin had been headed to, fourteen hours for Hux to figure out what Ren’s mission could have been and two hours fifty-three minutes since he had detached a small detail to bring Kylo back, headed by Phasma, his most trusted and loyal Captain. 

As he waited for Phasma to send back news, Hux sat down to sift through reports he had neglected, distracted from the uncertainty of if Ren lay in a ditch somewhere, bleeding to death. He was angry at the man, having told him in no uncertain terms that he was not going to be sole regent. And Hux was to be obeyed. Ren had said he would be back within four days’ time. He had turned out to be a liar. If Ren was still alive, he would not let him get away with that easily. Their crowning had to be pushed back and the not-yet-united courts had started to express their displeasure with that, the fragile bond between the nations getting more and more strained with each passing second. Their military union seemed, at a superficial look, to be impossible. And they still hadn’t figured out where they would reside. 

Well, maybe they would not have to consider the last subject at all, as it was uncertain Ren was still alive. The thought nagged at him. Hux had technically not had time to grow an attachment to the man, only having spent one night with involving very little talk with him, and yet each time he thought about the possibility of the man not remaining under the living, the pit in his stomach grew wider and darker. 

It was late at night now, the building having grown silent around him, and Hux had poured himself a glass of whiskey. Usually he would be fast asleep by now but sleep had evaded him for the last two weeks. He sipped at the liquor and let his thoughts travel back to that night. All bruises he had carried away from their heated encounter had healed by now and Hux had felt a loss when the last one —on the back of his thigh— had vanished completely. The whiskey burned down his throat as he threw the rest of it back. 

Hux got up and started to unbutton his vest. He had dismissed his valet for the night. He preferred to disrobe himself anyways, even if that was unfit for a man of his standing. He divested himself of his vest and tunic and pants, leaving everything scattered on the floor. The reason for this action would not be observed any closer by him. He darkened the room and slid between the sheets, trying to find some relaxation through sleep. When he woke up in the morning he would hear back from Phasma with news that would impact his future, and he would finally be able to plan accordingly. That clearing thought helped him find slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo cursed, wishing he had his sword to swing at the heavy, closed door in front of him. He wanted to destroy it. To decimate it. To hack it to pieces. He growled into the dark, damp, empty room and the sound echoed off its walls. Something shuffled in the corner. Kylo didn’t pay it any attention. If his body clock still worked, and considering the building around him had grown silent, he assumed it was deep into the night, a perfect time to escape.

He pulled at his shackles, in vain.

The mission had been a trap. Now that Kylo had a couple of days to think it over, it had all become obvious. How Snoke, the kingdom’s forces weakened by years of war, had jumped at the chance to get the Kingdom of First Order under his filthy, little hands. If he could not do it by fighting, he would do it by scheming. 

He was sure Snoke had already gathered the courts and was working on a plan to become sole regent of the united Kingdom of Force and First Order. Without Kylo and Hux being crowned regents it made it much easier for Snoke to take control. Hux would have to be taken out of the picture, of course. Snoke would not have second thoughts killing the royal family of Huxes, and make it look like an accident. 

He feared for Hux. He needed to get out of here and warn his husband. 

He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

What confused him though was that he was still alive. Why not get rid of him? Apparently Snoke still had plans for him. Or he was just being kept alive as long as it would take to secure Snoke’s place at the top. 

He pulled at his shackles again. His wrists and ankles were sore, the skin broken in some places. Blood had run down Kylo’s lower arms, making them sticky and grimy under his robes. Kylo’s stomach growled. The last time he had been given anything to eat had been a while ago. He was running out of drinking water as well. None of his kidnappers had shown their face in what felt like at eighteen hours. He wondered if they had gone, and had left him here to die. 

He did not want to die. 

A sound down the hallway outside his cell made him snap up his head. He squinted into the dark, listening, trying to figure out which of his kidnappers was approaching. The sound footsteps sounded in a different beat than before though. Their rythm sounded more regulated, like a military step. 

Voices sounded, but Kylo couldn’t make out what they said. More footsteps joined the first ones. “Check down this hallway,” someone said. Kylo had heard the voice before. “Hello?” he called out, his voice croaky, his throat parched.

“Down here!” another voice yelled. Footsteps quickened, approaching. Someone rattled at the door. A dull, loud sound startled Kylo and then the door was opened. Kylo squinted against the light. 

“Lord Ren,” someone said. They sounded shocked. 

“Free him,” the first voice he had picked up commanded now. “ _Get on with it!_ ”

Kylo’s eyes slowly adjusted to the light. “Phasma?” 

“Yes, Lord Ren. General Hux sent me to collect you.”

“We—” Kylo coughed, his lungs aching. Someone was working on freeing him from his shackles, the chain links clinking against each other, their sound swallowing the room for a moment. “We need to warn Hux, Captain.” Kylo said as loudly as he could. It wasn’t very loud. Another fit of coughs rattled him. “I was led—” 

“Into a trap. Yes, Sir. I sent a messenger as soon as I realized.”

“He needs protection.”

“General Hux is a more than capable man, Lord Ren. He will be safe.”

Two men — maybe one was a woman? — pushed themselves under his armpits and lifted him. He tried to make himself lighter but his strength reserves were practically non-existent after days spent in captivity. “It’s okay, Lord Ren,” said the soldier right of him. Definitely male, holding him up. “We’ve got you.” Kylo turned his head to glare at the man but he was so weakened, the action made it so stars started to flicker in front of his eyes, and then darkness enveloped him and he had no other option than to let himself fall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow meeeeee on Tumblr dot com: [whatthehux](http://whatthehux.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

Hux stood, anxiously awaiting Ren’s return. A messenger sent by Phasma had informed him of his husband’s capture, and ensuing rescue, but not much more information had come forward. Hux had sat out another gathering of the courts even though Snoke had explicitly invited him to join, citing the need to go forward with the laying of the law, despite his heir’s unexplained absence. Nothing about it had felt right. 

Phasma’s soldier’s message had contained a signal word Phasma and him had agreed on years ago. So long ago, in fact, it’d taken him a minute to realize that this was what it was. So while Hux physically wasn’t letting on to his heightened awareness of his surroundings, figuratively he was constantly looking over his shoulder. It only added to the stress he already felt, not knowing if Ren was hurt, and if yes, how much. 

Hux wasn’t a feared General because he was dumb. By now he had figured out that he and Ren were just pawns in someone’s game. To be taken out at convenience. 

The only thing he didn’t know was if it was Snoke’s plan or his own father’s. 

Brendol had been conveniently absent from court since the wedding ceremony. Usually Hux would prefer his father to be as far away as possible, but in the current situation it felt weird for him not to take over and pressure Hux into showing up to court. Hux had actually sent someone to check on his father’s continuing ability to breathe. His spy had told him Brendol Hux Sr. spent his days in his quarters these days. 

Snoke, on the other hand, had become more and more impatient. 

Phasma’s ship docked and Hux held his breath when a large figure stepped onto the stellway. Hux’s throat closed up when he realized it was Phasma, not Kylo. More people followed, Hux’s eyes fixed on the place where soldiers left the ship. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Phasma walking straight towards him but still he did not divert his gaze. 

“General,” Phasma greeted.

“Where is Lord Ren?” 

Phasma turned and took place by Hux’s side. It felt like a hand on his shoulder. “Kylo Ren asked to leave the ship on his own two feet.” The way Phasma delivered the word “asked”, Hux knew he had done anything but. “I decided it was best everyone left the ship before him so, there would be no hurry for him to leave the ship fast.” 

“Is he that bad?”

“He is weakened, but he is fine. A bit of sustenance and some sleep and he’ll be as good as new, Sir.”

Hux wanted to believe her, but he had to see with his own two eyes. 

All of Phasma’s men had departed the ship and Phasma left Hux’s side to direct them back to their quarters. Hux’s eyes hadn’t left the gangway yet. His breath hitched when Kylo stepped onto it. His eyes found Hux’s immediately and Hux saw his own relief mirrored in his husband’s eyes. 

Hux’s feet started to move before he caught himself, and it took great efforts to stay anchored in place. Kylo Ren had decided to leave the ship by himself, a showing of power. Hux would not take it from him. The corner of Kylo’s mouth twitched, and Hux breathed easier. 

When Kylo stepped off the gangway though, Hux found it had been enough and he met Kylo halfway. 

“Ren. _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “How hurt are you?” 

Kylo looked at Hux. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he said quietly. He took Hux’s hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing them against the back of Hux’s hand. He squeezed it as he let it go. “I’m fine. Just… exhausted.” Kylo lifted a heavy arm to Hux’s face, his thumb brushing over the place where Hux’s eyebrows met. Hux’s facial muscles relaxed at the touch and his eyes fell closed. He let out a breath. 

“Will you let me support you on our way back to our quarters?” he asked softly. 

“I doubt you’re leaving me a choice.”

“You’re right about that.” 

“We should… be vigilant.” Kylo grimaces.

“I’ll keep you safe, Kylo. Trust me.”

“I wanted to keep you safe, too. But then I got ambushed, and I think my own men were compromised.”

“You had no reason to believe you couldn’t trust your men. I, on the other hand, have advance warning. No one will harm you.”

Kylo looked at him. 

“Or me,” Hux promised. 

That’s when Kylo gave in. The exhaustion had taken its toll on him, finally, and Hux ducked under Kylo’s arm. Kylo didn’t wait to put his weight on Hux, and just the warmth of his body against Hux’s, the feeling of Kylo’s pulse under Hux’s fingers, made the last particles of anxiety sweep away. 

Hux would not get much sleep this night, or tomorrow night. He would watch over his husband, and he would protect him while he recovered. And he would figure out a way to keep protecting him, even when he was back at full strength. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Kylo confessed quietly, the words almost drowned out by Hux’s harsh breathing and grunts. 

“Neither could I,” Hux said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [whatthehux @ tumblr](http://whatthehux.tumblr.com)!


End file.
